Meet Me Half Way
by Anime-Gurl411
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia have been seperated for a few years, and its getting to them. Will they be able to go on with life without each other, or will they give in to their hearts desire. Song fic. T, just to be safe.


In some ways, I'm glad Aizen did what he did. If he had not done that, Ichigo and Rukia would not have met. Any who, this is my second song fiction now, hope you enjoy. ;)

* * *

_I can't go any further then this_

_I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish_

IPOV

I can't stay like this any longer. You have been gone for years. I'm twenty three now with my own apartment, currently in medical school. Lots of things have changed since you've been gone. Orihime and Uryu started dating, and Keigo surprisingly has a girlfriend. The twins are 19 now, they are so grown up. The only thing I have left of you is a picture we took together before you left. Oh yeah, and a Chappy stuffy you left in my closet back at goat beards house. Other than that there is nothing left. When I'm not at school or at work, I'm alone in my house, thinking about you, about all the times we've spent together. I would think of all the fights you would win against me, the peaceful times that would last for a bit, and the times when we would fight together. I have tried to move on like you said, but I just can't, I miss you too much.

_**I spent my time just thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you**_

_**Every single day yes, i'm really missin' missin' you**_

_**And all those things we use to use to use to do**_

_**Hey girl, wuz up, it use to use to be just me and you**_

_**I spent my time just thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you**_

_**Every single day, yes i'm really missin missin you**_

_**And all those things we use to use to use to do**_

_**Hey girl wuz up, wuz up, wuz up, wuz up**_

RPOV

Lots of times I can't concentrate, my mind would always fill with your face. Did you know, Captain Hitsugaya likes your sister, Karin, and Renji likes Tatsuki? After I left a few years ago, I couldn't stop thinking about you. What do you look like, the same, different? Are you taller, the same height? Do you have a girlfriend, are you single? Lots of things like that ran through my head whenever I had nothing to do. It never stops, I can't take it any longer, I need to see you.

_Meet me halfway, right at the borderline_

_That's where I'm gonna wait, for you_

_I'll be lookin out, night n'day_

_Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay_

_I can't go any further then this_

_I want you so bad it's my only wish_

IPOV

I grabbed my jacket and combat pass and made my way out of my apartment, walking down the six floors to get to the bottom. I put my jacket on and made my way over to Urahara shop in the cool April air. I'm living right at the edge of Minamikawase, and Urahara shop is in Mitsumiya, so I have a long walk. As I walk down the street, my thoughts drift back to you. I don't care if you don't want me there, I'm going to see you whether you like it or not. I noticed that Karin has been asking a lot about Toshiro, what happened between them? Tatsuki has been asking about Renji too. Everyone is asking about you, Orihime has called a few times to ask if I have heard from you. What have you been doing all these years Rukia? Do you miss us? Do you ever think of us? Do you ever think of me?

_**Girl I travel round the world and even sail the seven seas**_

_**Across the universe I go to other galaxies**_

_**Just tell me where you want, just tell me where you wanna to meet**_

_**I navigate myself, myself to take me where you be**_

_**Cause girl I want, I, I, I want you right now**_

_**I travel uptown (town) I travel downtown**_

_**I wanna to have you around (round) like every single day**_

_**I love you alway...way**_

RPOV

I walk out of my barracks and head over to the senkaimon. I need to see you or I will go mad. I passed by Captain Ukitake on my way here, he said I could go if that's what will make me happy. Brother still doesn't like you that much, but I don't care, what I think of you is all that matters to me. Will you be upset if you see me? Will you push me away? Have you moved on like I told you to? How are Orihime and Uryu? I know he likes Orihime. Has he told her yet? Our squad is a good distance from the senkaimon, so I have a good distance to walk, but who would walk if you can flash step. So here I am, flash stepping to the senkaimon to see you. I never knew I missed you this much, I can only wish you miss me too.

_Can you meet me half way __**(I'll meet you halfway)**_

_Right at the borderline_

_That's where I'm gonna wait, for you_

_I'll be lookin out, night n'day_

_Took my heart to the limit, and this is where i'll stay_

_I can't go any further then this_

_I want you so bad it's my only wish_

_I can't go any further then this_

_I want you so bad it's my only wish_

IPOV

I can't believe it. I'm how old now and my crazy ass father still keeps tabs on me so he can attack me. I walked passed my house at what, two am in the morning, and he decides to jump from wherever the hell he was hiding and attacked me. We probably woke up the neighbours with our yelling. Anyway, I'm at the edge of Kasazaki now, just entering Mashiba. I wonder, what will you say when I get there? What will you do? Will you yell at me? Hit me or kick me? Will you hug me? Tell me I'm stupid? Say you missed me? These feelings I have, there just so confusing. The thought of you saying you didn't miss me breaks me. I'm right in front of the shop now. I can't wait to see you.

_**Let's walk the bridge, to the other side**_

_**Just you and I (just you and I)**_

_**I will fly, i'll fly the skies, for you and I (for you and I)**_

_**I will try, until I die, for you and i, for you and i, for for you and i,**_

_**For for you and i, for for you and i, for you and i**_

RPOV

I'm at the senkaimon now, there opening it for me. A hell butterfly comes through once it's open. I step through the gate and enter the precipice world, the cleaner has already gone through, so I don't have to worry about it. Even though I don't have to worry about the cleaner, I still run. I can't wait to see you. I contacted Urahara before I left; I'm entering the world of the living in Urahara shop. In the wold of the living its two a.m. Are you Awake? It would be nice to see you when I get there, for you to greet me. But that's just wishful thinking. It won't happen. I'm there now, in the basement of Urahara shop. I made my way up stairs and out the door after entering a gigai. The cool air hit me as soon as I get outside. When I look up I see you standing there. I stud there for a bit before running at you, jumping into you open arms. You held me tightly to you as I wrapped myself around you, my legs around your waist and my arms around your neck, our cheeks pressed together. You pulled away slightly to look into my eyes, before leaning in and kissing me lightly. I responded almost immediately. As he stood there, me in his arms, he started rubbing the small of my back. When we pulled away for air, you gave me a warm smile.

"I love you, Rukia," you said to me.

"I love you too Ichigo," I said back, giving you a smile in return before kissing you again. Coming to see you was the best decision of my life.

_Can you meet me half way (yup yup)_

_Can you meet me half way (yup yup)_

_Can you meet me half way (yup yup)_

_Can you meet me half way (yup yup)_

_Meet me half way, right at the boorderline_

_That's where I'm gonna wait, for you_

_I'll be lookin out, night n'day_

_Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay_

_I can't go any further then this_

_I want you so bad it's my only wish_

_I can't go any further then this_

_I want you so bad it's my, only wish_

* * *

OMG, this one was fun to make too. I don't know why, but coming up for ideas for song fictions are _so _easy. If you have any song suggestions, please tell me.


End file.
